Ghost Aydan
Aydan Conrad (born ),https://toptwitchstreamers.com/streamer/aydan/ better known online as Ghost Aydan (or just Aydan), is an American competitive eSports gamer. Aydan first found major success after defeating NICKMERCS in Fortnite's Summer Skirmish 4 times with Aydan winning every encounter against NICKMERCS. Aydan became a member of Ghost Gaming on August 3, 2018 which gave Aydan minor growth, and helped him gain extra viewers before the Summer Skirmish. Aydan is widely known for his aggressive gameplays and high kill risky gameplays, which are frequently uploaded to the Ghost Aydan YouTube channel. NICKMERCS vs Aydan Summer Skirmish Both NICKMERCS and Aydan were qualified in Fortnite's first tournament, the Summer Skirmish. The 2 facing off was the most talked due to both the players being on Controller. Aydan once claimed he only had 100 viewers on average before his success from the Summer Skirmish, and now tops off 10,000 viewers on average. During mid-games and end-games of the tournament, Aydan loves to play aggressive in the game. 'Encounter #1' The first encounter did not last long. Nick was inside a building (which people call it 'Trump Tower') at a location named Tilted Towers. Aydan was shooting at Nick from the window outside of the tower and quickly killed Nick. After the kill, Aydan decided to dance on Nick to impress the viewers. 'Encounter #2' The second encounter took long. The 2 have encountered each other multiple times but has yet to kill each other yet. Nick and Aydan were inside a hotel in Tilted Towers, and Nick was standing still to hear Aydan. They both counter each other, Nick taking away half of Aydan's health, but built away while Nick was shooting. But just shortly after, they both go up a few floors to catch up, with Aydan getting a shotgun shot to Nick. Nick runs outside and hits Aydan with a shotgun shot. Aydan was 2 health remaining but luckily had heals from chests. Nick was remained at 76 health. Nick disengages to find heals for himself. They both find each other at "Trump Tower" inside Tilted Towers. Aydan decided to push Nick inside. And with the health advantage Aydan had it saved him against Nickmercs, eliminating him. Aydan was down to 20 health but managed to survive the second encounter between each other. 'Encounter #3' The third encounter started off at the new constructed area of Tilted Towers. Nick and Aydan did not hit each other yet, but then engages again in "Trump Tower". Aydan does get hit 2 times by a third party, but did not take much effect. Nick surprised attack Aydan alongside Aydan fighting back, but Nick quickly disengages. Aydan then threw a stinkbomb to lower Nick's health. 20 seconds later, Nick gets a shotgun shot towards Aydan, but Aydan throws a second stink bomb. Aydan does come across a third party Misfits Jiren, but Aydan quickly eliminates him. Inside the same area of "Trump Tower", they both engage again with Aydan throwing his last stink bomb to Nick, though Aydan does tag himself a few times. And 1 floor below their impact area, Nick and Aydan fights it out. Nick accidentally switches to his heals, and Aydan takes the game again. To impress the viewers, Aydan uses the 'Slow Clap' emote right after killing Nick. 'Encounter #4' The fourth encounter was also short. They both were in "Trump Tower" yet again. Aydan places a trap to prevent Nick from following him, but moved to another path. Nick does hit Aydan with a shotgun. Aydan then throws a C4 remote explosive, successfully hitting Nick, and finishes Nick with the Submachine Gun as Nick was looking to push Aydan. Fall Skirmish - Duo Partners Fortnite's second tournament Fall Skirmish occured and was duo mode only. Nick and Aydan decided to become duo partners to attempt playing aggressive against other duo teams. They were successfully able to pop off and in 2 games, they both had 10 eliminations combined. They both also impressed the live viewers in almost the entire Fall Skirmish finals. Unfortunately, they did not win a game. Controversy Smurfing in Arena Throughout a portion of September in 2019, Aydan has been smurfing in Fortnite (meaning he is on an alternative account to play in a competitive mode, with the low rank players) to get a record inside of it, or for content. While he did actually make a world record of getting 42 eliminations before being surpassed by Gorb, Aydan put a reaction out of it, which sparked more hatred.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mE3akqvs0HA&t=5m15s Eventually, Aydan was banned for a day due to exploiting. References This page was created on February 26, 2019 by EpicNinjaDude37. Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2013